Bacteria belonging to the genus Campylobacter have been known as possible causes of gastro-intestinal disorders of animals For example, Campylobacter pylori is isolated with high frequency from the gastic mucosa of patients suffering from gastritis and peptic ulcer, and, several investigators have suggested that this organism might participate in the pathogenesis of these diseases. (cf: The Journal of Infectious Desease, Vol. 153, pp. 664-669, 1986 and The Lancet, May 27, pp. 1167-1168, 1989). Furthermore, the close association between the presence of Campylobacter pylori and duodenal ulcers has been also suggested (cf: Digestion, Vol. 37, pp. 16-30, 1987).
Until now some studies dealing with the effectiveness of antibiotics, bismuth citrate, anti-ulcer agent (cimetidine, ranitidine, etc.) or related compounds in the treatment of the infectious diseases associated with the genus Campylobacter have been reported. (cf: Journal of Antimicrobial Chemotherapy, Vol. 17, pp. 309-314, 1986), but no practical use for them has been realized yet.
As mentioned above, no clinically effective pharmaceutical agents against bacterial infections due to the genus Campylobacter have been brought into existence. The present invention provides an antibacterial agent effective to the genus Campylobacter.